


Streaks of Blue

by thefantasmickah



Series: The Monster in Me [2]
Category: troop
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantasmickah/pseuds/thefantasmickah





	Streaks of Blue

When she lets her mind wander, Cadence wonders if she chose the colour blue because of her monster form (probably) or because she thought it would look better in her hair. It was a bonding experience with her brother, back when their games were fun and humans remained alive. More innocent times. There is the other part, the more juvenile of her, where she wonders if the colour of her Blood Thrasher form is dependent on the colour of the streak in her hair. She entertains ideas of dyeing it pink, but she really doesn't want to find out one day that she actually turned pink, that idea just isn't appealing.

She's sitting on Hayley's bed flipping through a magazine while Hayley continues to talk her ear off about a game plan with keeping her monster side at bay. She yawns and reaches her foot out to kick Hayley into paying attention to her, "What do you think I would look like with a pink streak?"

Hayley chokes on the gum she's been chewing, "Awful," she says, honestly.

"Yeah?" Cadence pauses, contemplating patting her on the back or something, but thinks better of it. "Why is that?"

"Well," Hayley hums, spitting out the gum and putting it in paper before throwing it away in her trash, "You wouldn't really be you, would you?"

Cadence catches something in Hayley's gaze, but when she blinks it's gone, like the moment never happened. "Okay," she blushes lightly and goes back to flipping through the magazine, the subject dropped.

It seems like the question has brought a different mood into the room as Hayley stops talking to her about her being part monster. In fact, she is eerily quiet as Cadence turns pages of a magazine she hasn't looked at once, like she really cares about pop culture or fashion. Yeah right.

She looks up when she feels fingers caressing her hair, falling through the waves as if they were water. "I think the blue looks good on you," Hayley's breath is hot on Cadence's neck as she swallows thickly and tries not to lean into the other girl's touch.

Her throat seems to close up as she tries to respond, fighting various urges that she _knows_ would freak the other girl out, urges from both her monster side _and_ her human side, "You really think so?"

Their eyes meet again and Cadence has to force herself to avert her gaze from Hayley. She shifts and Hayley's hand falls from her hair and lands with a soft thump on the bed, "I do." Hayley appears frazzled for a second when she takes in how close they are and a little bit of red colouring Cadence's otherwise human eyes. "It suits you."

Cadence coughs and shakes her head, trying to clear the thoughts threatening to take her over. _Focus. Focus on your human form. Focus on this girl that is talking to you. She is not frightened of you. Just breath and be calm_. She can feel the monster within herself begin to settle and she breathes a sigh of relief. She looks to Hayley who is watching her closely from a safe distance on the other side of the bed, she's not sure when the other girl moved, "Thanks," she says sincerely, smiling just a little bit before returning to the magazine, she's pretty sure there was an article about how to know if your crush likes you. Who knows, she might be able to find something about how to deal with a crush on a monster hunter while being part monster with the added bonus of being girls. Yeah, as if that would even be in the small print.

Cadence sighs and looks to Hayley, the other girl seems lost, like she doesn't know where to look. Cadence fingers the magazine before setting it down and crawling across the bed to be closer to the other girl. She rests her hand lightly on Hayley's knee, grabbing her attention, "Hayley?"

The blonde looks to her and then her hand before responding softly, "Yes, Cadence?"

"Are you,"—Cadence watches her finger as it plays with a groove in Hayley's jeans—"Are you afraid of me?"

Hayley seems to think for a moment before covering Cadence's hand with her own,  
"No, I'm not," she smiles lightly, albeit a bit confused at Cadence's look of relief, "But I think that you can be a bit frightening if you want to be."

Cadence wraps her fingers around Hayley's thin ones and squeezes gently in thanks, "Yeah, that's pretty true." She trails off looking over at Hayley's impeccably neat desk. Her heart beats faster as Hayley squeezes back.

"Now purple," Hayley breaks the silence that had fallen over them, "Purple I think you could rock."

"Purple, hmm?" Cadence's thumb traces along Hayley's smooth skin slowly. "I like purple."

Hayley's laugh tinkles, "Me too."


End file.
